earlygreekmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Akrisios and Danae Group 2
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Literary Citations 1. Early Greek Myth pp. 299 (ApB 2.2.1) Apollodorus, Bibliotheke (library) ''Section 2.2.1 Summary: This passage briefly explains Lynceus's rule over Argos. Lynceus's son was Abas who had twin sons, Acrisius and Proetus; the two brothers fought from a very young age and eventually waged ware between their two kingdoms. English: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-eng1:2.2.1 Original: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-grc1:2.2.1 2. ''Early Greek Myth p.299 (cf. Ʃ Pho 180) Scholia?, Euripides, Phoinissai (Phoinician Women) Summary: This source discusses the relation between Heracles and Perseus, and how Heracles is descended from Perseus. Greek Text: Link unavailable. English Text: Link unavailable. 3. Early Greek Myth pp. 299 (Hes fr 129 MW) R. Merkelbach and M.L. West, Hesiodic Fragments; Ehoiai Summary: This source comes from the Hesiodic fragment Ehoiai ''and briefly mentions Abas, Perseus's great grandfather. English: Link unavailable. Original: Link unavailable. 4. Early Greek Myth pp. 299 (Bak 11.40, 64-69) Bacchylides, ''Epinicians ''Section 11.40,64-69 Summary: Line 40 of Ode 11 of Epinicians mentions Abas and how he and his daughters set up an altar to the goddess Aretmis. Lines 64-69 explain how the Tiryns left the city of Argos because Acrisius and and Proteus continuted their "lawless feuding and greivous battles." English: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-eng1:11 Original: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-eng1:11 5. Early Greek Myth pp. 299 (Il. 14.319-20) Homer, ''Iliad Section 14.319-20 Summary: Gantz states that Danae is the daughter of Acrisius and Eurydice. She is briefly mentioned here in the Iliad as the daughter of Acmsius. English: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg001.perseus-eng1:14.312 Original: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg001.perseus-grc1:14.312 6. Early Greek Myth pp. 299 (Bak 11.57-72) Bacchylides, Epinicians ''Section 11.59-72 Summary: Again, Gantz refers to the the fighting between the brothers Proetus and Acrisius in Argos. In order to avoid any more distruction caused by Proetus and Acrisius's quarreling it was suggested that Proetus leave with the Tiryn people and found the new city fo Tiryns. English: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-eng1:11 Original:http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0199.tlg001.perseus-grc1:11 7. ''Early Greek Myth p. 299 (Ap''B 2.2.1) Apollodoros, ''Bibliotheke (Library) ''Book 2, Chapter 2, Section 1 Summary: This section of Apollodoros discusses the quarrel between brothers Proitos and Akrisios. The fight began in their mother’s womb and continued into adulthood when they fought over the kingdom Argos. After the war, Akrisios gains control of Argos while Proitos retires to Lykia, marries Stheneboia, and reigns over Tiryns. Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-grc1:2.2.1 English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-eng1:2.2.1 8. ''Early Greek Myth p. 300 (2.25.7) Pausanias, Description of Greece Book 2, Chapter 25, Section 7 Summary: Pausanias further discusses the fight for the throne between Proitos and Akrisios, saying that the fight ended in a draw and then resulted in a reconciliation. Greek Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0525.tlg001.perseus-grc1:2.25.7 English Text: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0525.tlg001.perseus-eng1:2.25.7 9.'' Early Greek Myth'' p. 300 (Hes fr 135 MW) R. Merkelbach and M.L. West, Fragmenta Hesiodea ''Fragment 135 Summary: This Hesiodic fragment discusses the story of Zeus impregnating Danae either in the form of a golden shower or something else. She is thrown into a chest into the sea with the child (Perseus). Greek Text: Link unavailable. English Text: Link available. 10.' 3F10 11. Early Greek Myth pg 300. (Pythian 12.17-18). Pindar, Pythian Odes. English and Greek Url: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0033.tlg002.perseus-grc1:12 Summary: This citation references to the gold shower that conceives Perseus. It is a source because the text references that the gold shower is a common theme between ancient texts. 12.'''Partial. Early Greek Myth pg 300. (ΣAb Il 14.319=fr 284 SM). Homer, Iliad. English and Greek Url: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0012.tlg001.perseus-grc1:14.312 Summary: Iliad-This citation references a conversation between Hera and Zeus, in which Zeus states that he has "visited" Danae. It is a source because it also gives proof that Zeus is the father of Perseus, a point the text is making. 13. Early Greek Myth pg 300. (ApB 2.4.1). Apollodoros, Bibliotheke. English and Greek Url: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0548.tlg001.perseus-grc1:2.4.1 Summary: This citation explains how Akrisios was told by the oracle that his daughter, Danae, would have a son that would kill him. It also explains how Danae was seduced and how Zeus came to her in a gold rain shower. It also states that Danae and Perseus were put in a chest and cast in the sea by Akrisos. It is a source because the text references to this story of Perseus conception and birth. 13. Early Greek Myth pg 300. (Nem 10.11). Pindar, Nemean Odes. English and Greek Url: http://data.perseus.org/citations/urn:cts:greekLit:tlg0033.tlg003.perseus-grc1:10 Summary: This citation references that Zeus visited Danae. It is a source because the text references that Pindar states Zeus has to be the father and this citation proves it with the 11 stating Zeus visited Danae. 14. Simonides 543 PMG Poetae Melici Gracci page 543 by Simonides Summary: Gantz refers to the poem where Danae laments about her father putting them in a chest at sea. He makes the point that Zeus is never actually named as the father, only implied. 15. Gantz 1980. 149-51 Summary: Gantz refers back to his own words in a previous chapter. He speaks of the tragedies written about Danae’s plight. 16. Aeschylus’ Dictyulei (Leiden 1961) Summary: Gantz refers to a reconstruction of one of the tragedies: a satyr play. 17. fr 47a. 18-20 R S. Radt’s Tragicorum Graecorum Fragmenta (Gottingen 1985, 1977) Summary: Gantz is referring to Danae’s blame of Zeus. In the fragment, Danae does lay some blame on Zeus. 22. Early Greek Myth pp. 302 Horace (Odes 3.16.1-4) Horace, Odes Section 3.16.1-4 Summary: Zeus approaches Danae in the form of shower gold and impregnates her. In response Akrisios imprison her in either underground or within a tower. English: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Hor.+Od+3.16&fromdoc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0067 Original: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0024%3Abook%3D3%3Apoem%3D16 23. Early Greek Myth pp. 302 Ovid AA. 3.415-16 inter alios, Ovid, Ars Amatoria Section 3.16-4 Summary: In fear of the oracle who fortold that Akrisios would be slain by his grandson, he imprisons Danae within a walled tower above ground in an attempt to prevent her from being with child at all cost. English: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0069%3Atext%3DArs%3Abook%3D3 Original: http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0068%3Atext%3DArs%3Abook%3D3 24. Early Greek Myth pp. 302 Schauenburg K. 1953 Summary: This fragment surveys most of the material in greater detail. English: Unavailable Original: Unavailable 25. Early Greek Myth pp. 302 TP Howe AJA 57 (1953) 269-75 Summary: This fragment came from one of Aischylo's earliest trilogy. English: Unavailable Origninal: Unavailable 26. Early Greek Myth pg. 302 J. H. Oakley, AJA ''86 (1982) 111-115 Summary: This citation is referencing Aeschylus's satyr play ''Diktyoulkoi. ''This play is the story of how the fisherman Diktys rescued Danae and Perseus from drowning in the chest. Only fragments of ''Diktyoulkoi ''survive today. English Text: Link unavailable Original Text: Link unavailable 27. '''Unavailable' 28. Unavailable 29. Early Greek Myth pg. 303 Sophokles' Larisaioi Summary: Gantz is referencing a fragmented play about Akrisios building a cenotaph (tomb) at Larissa for Perseus when the hero returned to Argos. English Text: Link unavailable Original Text: Link unavailable Section heading Write the second section of your page here.